


A Special Day for the Huntress

by ealamusings



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ealamusings/pseuds/ealamusings
Summary: A drabble written for papofglencoe in honour of her Special Day. Happy Birthday! With love and appreciation for being such a terrific beta and friend. <3!Thank you to titaniasfics for beta-ing. :-)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written for papofglencoe in honour of her Special Day. Happy Birthday! With love and appreciation for being such a terrific beta and friend. <3!
> 
> Thank you to titaniasfics for beta-ing. :-)

**A Special Day for the Huntress**

_Brilliant golden rays of sunshine cutting through a lush canopy of bright green leaves..._

_A thick carpet of fresh undergrowth— tiny woodland blossoms, dewy grasses, spongy mosses and the scent of moist, fertile dirt under her feet..._

It was a very Katniss-y kind of day. The crisp, early morning air was invigorating in her lungs and raised the gooseflesh on her skin. Spring was approaching its zenith, and the whole world was alive and radiating promises of more good things to come. Bow in hand, she crept through the forest, eyes on the ground and up in the trees, in search of prey.

She hadn’t gone far when her nose caught the scent wafting through the air. This wasn’t the spoor of the prey she sought, but her hunter’s reflexes were nimble. She altered her goal with seamless ease, turning in the direction that led back toward town.

Even though she wasn’t stalking her usual prey, Katniss reveled in the familiar quickening of her pulse and the heat spreading through her body. Her anticipation grew as each step brought her closer to the edge of the forest.

In a crouched stance she dashed across the open ground to the rear of the bakery. The open door and windows emitted the tantalizing aroma of her favorite treat. Soon— she checked the height of the sun in the sky— the store would welcome its first customers of the day, and the golden toasted cheese buns would be on display— the corner of her mouth curled up— but not before she absconded with at least one or two. And captured their maker as well.

 _Two birds with one arrow!_ Katniss’s eyes sparkled with delight. She was now in pursuit of hugs and kisses, too, and wouldn’t be satisfied until she achieved her quarry.

With silent tread she ducked under a window and peeked inside. The baker was merrily humming to himself, endearingly off-tune. It always tickled her to hear him, especially when he was oblivious to her— the huntress stalking, watching, preparing to attack. She quirked her eyebrows at the sight that lay before her, though.

Peeta was dressed in his white, flour-dusted apron... and not much else. His bare back and the muscular legs glistened from the heat of the ovens. It was a warm morning, and the kitchen could get hot, but this was still an unusual development. She began to salivate— was it from the buns or the baker? Or the baker’s buns? Not that it mattered— they were a package deal. She giggled and licked her lips in anticipation.

 _All mine_ , she whispered and crept around to the back porch.

The soft soles of her boots were perfect for sneaking, but she knew to avoid the first step that would creak and give her away. A quick glance through the screen door revealed the baker’s back was to her. He was removing the cheese buns from the tray and placing them on the countertop to cool. The metallic sound of bowls and utensils clattering in the huge sink was her cue.

 _All clear!_ She unlatched the squeaky screen door and darted inside, hiding behind a wall lined with wrought iron hooks. With the gracefulness that helped make her such an accomplished hunter, she slipped out of her leather hunting jacket and hung it, along with her bow and quiver, on a hook.

She leaned around the corner to spy on the baker once more before making her move.

 _Oh, sweet, unsuspecting prey! I have you exactly where I want you,_ she smirked.

Crouching like a cat she chose her moment and pounced, crossing the kitchen in a few spritely steps. Her arms encircled Peeta from behind— one arm wrapping around his waist as the other reached in front of him to snag a hot, savory bun.

“I caught you!” she declared in triumph, a Cheshire cat’s grin pasted on her face as he twisted around inside her arms. She stuffed a piece of bun in her mouth and began to chew.

“Not so fast!” Peeta laughed. “ _You_ caught _me_?”

His blue eyes twinkled as he wagged his eyebrows. She frowned, still chewing. What’s that supposed to mean? _She_ was the hunter, after all.

“What makes you think I haven’t spent all morning planning and laying the perfect trap _for you_?” he murmured in her ear before giving her cheek a soft kiss. “I’ve learned a trick or two since you came into my life,” he added with a grin.

She gave a little huff. Damn him and his irresistible buns! Peeta _had_ lured her in, distracting her from her hunt and drawing her back home.

But then she smirked. “But I still got these—” she grabbed another warm cheese bun “— and _this_.” Her other hand gave his left butt cheek a squeeze. “I’d say that makes us even,” she gloated, stretching up on tiptoes and pressing her mouth against his.

Peeta sighed and closed his eyes. He tugged her close, his tongue licking the salty, cheesy oil slick from the bun off her lips. She molded her lithe form to his nearly naked, warm body.

“Well, that’s awfully smug of you to assume,” he whispered against her lips. “Not all games are so easily played… or won.”

He chuckled, gave her a wink, and extricated himself from her arms. Katniss scowled, her eyes tracking him as he disappeared into the walk-in pantry.

 _Why is he being so difficult? Especially today_ , she silently protested. It was _her_ day after all!

When he returned, holding something hidden behind his back, Peeta’s cheeks were pink and he smiled so sweetly that she couldn’t stay mad— even if he did have some kind of misguided idea about _winning_.

“Happy Birthday, my love,” he whispered, carefully rotating his hidden arm to the front, an exquisitely decorated layer cake on a platter balanced on his hand.

“You remembered,” Katniss whispered with a smile.

He leaned in to give her a soft, sensuous kiss, murmuring, “I will never forget.”

Katniss wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his chest, feeling the warmth of his skin and the steady thump of his heart. She luxuriated in the scent of Peeta and his baking.

“Okay, you win,” she purred contentedly. When he placed her cake aside and his fingers began to unbutton her blouse, she lifted her cheek from his chest. With a pout she added, “But just this one time.”

Peeta chuckled. “You’ll always be my huntress.” He swept her into his arms and carried her to the stairs.

“But, Peeta! What about the bakery?” she cried. It was almost opening time.

Peeta nodded toward the front door where the ‘Open’ sign hung facing them. “We’re closed today for a very special celebration.”

She smiled and nestled her head in the crook of his neck.

_Yes. It was her very favorite Katniss-y kind of day!_


End file.
